Talk:Halo: Reach "The Battle Begins" Campaign Trailer
At 00:00:26 of the trailer, there are 16 vehicles on screen; 2 falcons, 1 mongoose and 13 warthogs - At 00:00:27 of the trailer, the view changes and shows 3 falcons and 2 pelicans. Considering that the two shots take place in the same encounter, it seems likely that all 19 vehicles appear on screen at once. It is unknown whether this is from a cutscene, or an in game encounter, but if it is then the UNSC side by itself has 2 pelicans, 3 falcons a mongoose and 13 warthogs - At 00:00:28 of the trailer, Noble 6 appears to be riding shotgun in a warthog driven by Kat 320, and Noble 6 appears to be holding his/her rifle LEFT handed, as opposed to right handed as every UNSC service personel has done in game since Halo's inception. This Left handed rifle holding also appears in the promotional image for the trailer. Additionally, at 00:00:38 Noble 6 appears to be firing a Magnum with his/her left hand at a phantom dropship. Is this just a cinematic occurrance, or will the players dominant hand also appear in-game? - At 00:00:35 Jorge appears to be down, or kneeling in the left hand side of the screen as the Elites attack - Also at 00:00:35 the 3 elites appear to be a Field Marshall flanked by 2 Zealots, according to the armour perm appearances from the IGN Armoury Montage Video. - At 00:00:36/37 An Elite Zealot appears to be assassinating someone - At 00:00:38 The assault rifle on Noble 6's back is properly oriented for a right handed person to grab it. During Halo 3 gameplay, the assault rifle was always positioned in an awkward way for a person to reach back and grab it. I assume that at this point in the game Noble 6 is involved in a cutscene, but will the realistic positioning of the assault rifle on the back transfer over to in-game play? - At 00:00:42 Noble 6 appears at the skyline of a city on Reach holding a pair of dogtags, possibly indicating that a Noble Member has died, or someone else significant to the Spartan Program. In the background hovering over the city are 3 covenant corvettes. - At 00:00:47 the frigate Savannah makes an appearance flanked by a squadron of sabres and a pelican in the bottom left of the frame - At 00:01:00 Noble 6 appears on a hill looking at the crashed remains of a Covenant Assault Carrier on some of Reach's mountains. A vehicle appears to be located in the bottom right of the frame, possibly Noble 6's ride or getaway craft? Untitled Look forward to seeing what else you guys can find, cheers. Rimnek 015 23:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Are those Jun and Emile's DogTags? At 00:42, Noble 6 is holding 2 dogtags. Also, in Long Night of Solace, Jun and Emile are missing. Since Long Night of Solace takes place halfway through the campaign, could it be possible that Jun and Emile die? --Superplayer08 18:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's mentioned that the idea of Operation: UPPERCUT was Kat's idea and during the brief scene in this trailer where she seems to be describing a plan, everyone on Noble Team is present. But since B312 is alone in the dogtag scene, it's entirely possible they got seperated and the initial "getting-off-the-ground"(no pun intended) plan went awry, resulting in someone's death. Regardless, it explains who would be so important that B312 would take their dogtags, but then again, he's only known them for a few days. It could go either way. But good eye![[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 17:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC)'' : :At approximately 6:00 in the Halo: Reach E3 Demo, there is another Sabre going into the atmosphere, could this possibly be Jun and Emile? At the end of the demo, a UNSC Officer clearly states, "Sabre Teams", plural.PsychoSunEnder 16:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) TV version A TV version was released with an extra scene. HBO linked to this.-- Forerunner 02:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Looking at this tv version, it seems to give and extra scene and an extended version of one scene. The scene where the elite Field Marshall jumps down in front of Noble Team shows the legs of a spartan in the foreground, which appear to be blue. At 00:00:16 of the second trailer (link above) the Field Marshall takes a lunge at one of the characters, who appears to have blue legs. and a gold visor, but the visor only appears for a split second. We know that Carter has a gold visor, and blue coloured armour, and that Kat also has blue coloured armour. It would appear that at this point in the game, one of the blue armoured spartans (Kat or Carter but it looks to me to be Carter) are either wounded or killed. Additionally at 00:00:25 of the second trailer, Noble 6 is looking at the rear of a covenant assault carrier which is shot right through both hulls and all decks and continues through to the ground, which could indicate that the carrier was shot by an Orbital SUPER MAC. Cheers Rimnek 015 22:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I saw this on TV and when I saw the final scene with the mac round that goes straight through the Corvette I was like "WOW". I think that the mac round came from one of the Orbital defence platforms because the ship appeared fully shielded (Unless the blue flickering lights were just the engines) and yet the round was able to go straight through the ship. *Darb 013 17:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC)* Yes that was just the engines, and as Rimnek said, it was a Carrier (which makes it all the more awesome!). It was Carter that got slashed at, but if you watch it really slowly it seems more like the sword just misses his head and sparks on the wall, and besides, they're not going to show a main charater die in a trailer :p Alex T Snow 11:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you know it is an assualt carrier? It looks too blue/purple-ish to be one, arn't assualt carriers metalic colored? I watched it again, and now I'm not sure if it is a carrier or a corvette. Both ships have a wide profile when veiwed from the back, but the Corvette does have that ring thingy underneath its engine cones. The corvette is probably right. I was going on the fact that the Bungie Trailer shows a crashed Assault Carrier on a mountain, I simply assumed that the two scenes were related. Rimnek 015 16:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like the MAC round goes into the water after going through the corvette so that rules out the mountain scene because there isn't water by the mountain *Darb 013 17:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at second 19-21 on this video | The Battle Begins you will see a corvette and what appears to be water above it, that could be the Corvette that gets MACed. *Darb 013 21:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah fair enough, it just really looked like one, and I was going by the crashed pic too, it just looked really big, well, bigger ;) Alex T Snow 08:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : The sword slash looks like it JUST misses the mystery spartan, there are sparks after the slash, meaning the sword may have hit a wall or something electrical. ( 15:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC))